User talk:174.124.247.36
Your edit to the The Essential Lindana: Still Fun... page and any others you have made are currently under review by the community. Before you make more edits, please take a look at our FAQ, Manual of Style, and other help pages to help you make productive edits. If you are new to this site or wikis in general, please visit the "' '" page for an outline of some of the main parts of our wiki and links to pages that tell you how to edit. It will also explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and questions, can be made at the Forum or on the Talk page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there by clicking on the Signature button, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. Please do not create new articles to leave personal greetings or comments. Greetings and comments belong in Forums and Talk/Discussion pages. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements, even if not logged in. We do encourage you to register for an account since it will give you some features not available to anonymous users. You also get better credit for what you contribute. Please note that you must be 13 years or older in order to for an account. (See Membership for details.) Leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- RRabbit42 (Talk) 19:41, August 2, 2010 :''Note: This is an automated message. Please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Edit warring Please see the Edit warring policy on Wikipedia. If your changes are being undone, please say it in the Discussion/Talk page for the article. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 03:43, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Recent Edits The Day I Got Fired Me: Timon and Pumbaa coming through. Make way for Timon and Pum... (a stampede of animals which include a beaver, a pig, a sheep, a hyena, the ox from Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!, a fish from SpongeBob SquarePants, and a horse run away from a lion.) Bob Webber: Okay, take care, bye bye. (Lion comes and went away) Right back at you buddy, bye bye. Me: Timon and Pumbaa coming through. Bob Webber: Hold it up, Mr. Weasel. Me: I saw the episode where they built an amazing car wash, and during the song, I saw Isabella and the Fireside Girls sing one part of the song, but with male voices instead of female. Ferb wanted to do it, because he can dramatically change his voice, so forget about it, Shirley the Butthead! Bob Webber: That's one. That was not okay. The Fireside Girls sang that part. Me: Well then, I saw another episode where they send a far-away creature from another world to its father, and during Ferb's ride from outer space, there was that man who was singing, and then Ferb said You're diggin' my ride from outer space in the singer's voice, but the singer did not sing it. We wanted the lead singer who sang over Ferb's trip to space to say out that line, so there's nothing you can do about it, Undoubtedly the Butthead!! Bob Webber: That's two. Ferb did say that line, and that's enough out of you. Me: Okay than, Its my final chance bring the big guns! The Fireside Girls are female, Ferb is British. Ferb did additional vocals at the fifth line of the song. Now, beat it or buy it, J. Fred Muggs the Butthead!!! Bob Webber: I'm sure the Fireside Girls sung that part and calling the commuinity a butthead is not helping anyone, so that's three. (He grabs me than hits me on the table, finally he throws me out the door) Me: Ladies and gentlemen, Timon and Pumbaa are leaving the BUILDING!!!!!!!!!! (car beeps) Pumbaa: Hey, that's one nutty way to stop a cab, Timon. Edit summaries Please do not put personal comments in the edit summary line. Keep it objective and factual as to why a change is being made. If there is a problem with a certain piece of information, take it to the Discussion/Talk page for the article. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:25, August 20, 2010 (UTC) : After looking further at the edits, I see that many of your comments were insulting to other users. Your "The Day I Got Fired" section is a continuation of those insults. Any more insults will result in being blocked from editing this wiki. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 20:40, August 22, 2010 (UTC)